


Goodbye

by yawning_inF



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Ghosts, abstract jason todd feels, depressing feels, mostly cathartic writing practice I guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawning_inF/pseuds/yawning_inF
Summary: Simply the final breath of a ghost, forever lost somewhere between what's real and not. Somewhere between past and future, between one life or another.Originally posted on Tumblr (@comic-brew) on July 23rd 2020
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> No context. Read an angsty Jason fic, chaos was born from my weeping heart.

Goodbye

It's been long since I've heard that word. Everybody leaves, everything fades away like ink on yellow pages. Just not with a goodbye. They leave silently, silently and suddenly. They leave, and leave me with the bitterness of a song's last word, not quite able to move on. Always stuck on a melody I can't repeat, before I can learn the new lyrics the song's already ended. It doesn't come back, no matter how hard, how deep my voice nicks my throat. I can no longer sing, my voice has become rusty from the screaming. Screaming at the wind, screaming at the sky. Screaming at the moon, cause nobody else listens. Everyone else left. 

I want to leave too. I want to, but I don't know where to go, my feet don't remember any other road to follow. The heat radiating from my chest is feverish but it has become my normal temperature. My forehead is cold, the gentle kiss of a mother has yet to lend me its lovely warmth. My irises are an endless forest of bleak, dark winter, they haven't tasted the joy of blooming flowers in so long. Too long. They're drained of the color they must have had one day. Hollow. They only witness death, so death is the shade they've assumed. 

Sometimes I look through the corroded metal of my cage, observe the decaying plant meant to keep me company. I wonder what's beyond the grey walls that keep the light from illuminating the rotten leaves. It's been so long since my pupils have welcomed light inside the fuzzy material I carry on my neck, that I'm afraid I won't recognize it even if I ever see it. And perhaps the walls aren't grey, and perhaps the plant isn't dying, since there is no light to show me how reality is supposed to feel like. It's alright. I can make do without the sun painting me honey in his rays. I'd prefer it if I couldn't. It's in my nature to long to be bathed in those golden beams I distinctly recall once calling home. 

Home is another forgotten word. I simply remember its taste as it was leaving my lips sometime long before all I could sense was the anomalous iron peeling off beneath my fingers. The faint ghost of strawberries still remaining on my lips is my only comfort in the coldness of my cage. I wish I could forget and be reborn, or to remember and move on, but I'm forever stuck in that shapeless somewhere of a middle. That somewhere is in my damp and lifeless cell, the walls close in and I shrink but most of the time I exist in the constant drizzle that has numbed my ears. I am merely the shell that once hosted my meager essence, but my shell is filled with only pain. 

Goodbye..

I have faces to forget, memories yet to be spilt out of my bloodshot eyes. 

Goodbye..

I wish I could help but I'm empty, and so is my cage. The wind was raging last night, mourning the worn out husk lying in the ruins of my self. 

I'm sorry. The wind broke my cage apart, I couldn't stay inside. 

I'm sorry. I'm slowly drifting with the wind, my fingertips are wet with tears I never shed, and never brushed away.

My little heart has tried its best to beat with all its broken pieces, but I no longer need a pulse. It can rest now.

The blood will wash away my sins, the pain has already started to fade. You know it too. You're starting to get comfortably numb. I'd tell you it's alright, I'd tell you not to hurt but my lips are sealed with the words I never dared to reveal. I'm sorry.

I can rest now. 

Goodbye


End file.
